The Storm Has Arrived
by PondGirl11
Summary: Sequel to The Oncoming Storm, prequel to Eye Of The Storm. Filler story to explain the events at the end of The Oncoming Storm and to prepare for the next story.


**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long I've just been very busy getting back into the swing of things at school.**

**Also, I'm so proud of the new series of Who. Steven did the Ponds absolutely proud and I love the little P.S clip saying how they adopted! I'm so happy! I'm going to miss them but it was a brilliant end and I love Jenna-Louise so that should be great. I'm also glad they each got to say their own goodbye, Amy in episode 5 and Rory in P.S. They bowed out in style. I love you Ponds and I will always be PondGirl11 for a reason.**

**This will be sort of a 'filler story' because I've got loads of other fan fictions I need to start (check out my profile for more details) but I don't wanna leave you all hanging. There will also be something that each character does that might give you a clue about the next story. It's very subtle, but it will make sense when the next story is released! I will reveal the answer at the end, but no peeking! Enjoy!**

_Suzie was bored. Like seriously, seriously bored. She had hoped the Doctor had just popped out, that he would come rushing through the door and announce he had found an adventure for them. But no such luck. It seemed she was doomed. Doomed to spend the whole day… alone. She groaned. It was more than she could bear. Suddenly, she heard crashing and cursing, and then a woman's voice laughing. She tensed, and prepared for fight or flight. Then the most eerie sound of all; the sound of silence. Suzie slowly crept to the door, and screamed at what she saw there._

_The Doctor knew he wasn't far from the centre of the ship, he could hear the engines. He heard a great moan of mechanics, and then a tiny flame appeared right in the distance. Then, he heard it. An almighty boom, as if a giant had just fallen from a great height. The flame began rushing towards him. It was only 50 metres in front of him when he realised what the flame was, and cursed his perspective. The explosion raged towards him, growing ever larger and ever nearer._

_It was a pity, he realised, that he was in a shaft a few metres across that stretched on uninterrupted for miles. But then again, luck wasn't exactly on his side at that precise moment. _

'River!' Suzie laughed in relief and shock when she saw her half-sister-in-law standing there, framed by the doorway, with a green facemask on and bright yellow pyjamas. River wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, she didn't know if Suzie was laughing _at_ her or _with_ her, so she just sort of blinked, surprised by Suzie's reaction, which just caused the girl to laugh even more. 'You scared me so much you old fool! What were you doing?'

Suzie finally calmed down enough for River to say, 'I crashed into the door, Ok? I had cucumbers over my eyes!'

This was a mistake. Suzie sniffed, blinked and then spluttered and started laughing all over again; taking big gasps of air in between shrieks and giggles. She was laughing so hard she actually keeled over and fell down onto the console floor. River sighed. It was going to be a long day.

_At the bottom of the ship_

The Doctor opened his eyes cautiously and blinked twice. He groaned and stretched his arms up over his head, and sighed. He strained against the boundaries of sleep, trying to recall what had happened. He vaguely remembered the flame rushing towards him, as if whoever this ship belonged to was deliberately trying to flush him out. He had been near the… yes, the centre of the ship, he remembered the noises of the engines purring away, it was all coming back to him now. But that noise was coming from above him… He looked up. A gaping hole had opened in the bottom of the shaft, the one he had been trapped in. It must have collapsed. He was lucky to have survived the drop. That must be why he ached all over. He was desperately trying to find out who took Suzie. He needed to get back to her and River, to make sure they were still safe. He worried about them constantly now. He called the TARDIS phone.

_Back in the TARDIS_

They both jumped when the phone rang.

'The Doctor!?...' they exclaimed at the same time. River ran to the phone. 'Hello sweetie! … You want us to come and pick you up? No problem! We'll be right with you. Oh, hang on. Can you sonic me? I need landing lights.'

It took them less than a minute to pick up the Doctor and fly to outer space. The Doctor had refused to be on that ship for a second longer, and River and Suzie were in no position to argue.

'I wanted to talk to you both, actually, while we're all together', the Doctor smiled. The two partial Time Lords smiled back intently. 'I'm a bit worried that our safety is compromised now that someone has used the flesh three times to trick me. We could be at risk of attack at any moment. We were lucky that I was able to rescue Suzie without detection or interruption, but that may have been at a price. We may not be so lucky the next time, and now as I have escaped them again they'll be even more anxious to capture me. Normally, I would accept this. Except this time, it's different. It puts you two in danger. Their first mistake.'

**Did you guess right? The answer is: They all blinked. And I made a point of them all doing so. It won't necessarily affect them, but it may give you a clue as to what the next story will be about! Until the next time!**


End file.
